Artificial light is often used in buildings, such a greenhouses and tissue culture labs, to promote organism growth, such as plant growth. Growing organisms within buildings and vertical farms require the usage of powered lighting to provide essential light for growth. These lights often are electrically powered and emit photons used for biological processes such as photosynthesis. Examples of various light or photon sources include but are not limited to metal halide light, fluorescent light, high-pressure sodium light, incandescent light and LEDs (light emitting diodes).
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.